A Little Truth Inside Brad’s Closet
by dark wings alias raat ke rani
Summary: we all know that Brad wears a certain designer's label... and this is a tiny little truth about the suits in his closet...


**A Little Truth Inside Brad's Closet**

I always wonder why Brad was always said to wear Armani suits… If we have the chance to count every "Armani" words in all WK fanfics, we can have thousands of them. Yes, perhaps several pages full of Armani... But why Armani? Why not any other brand names or designer labels or professionally-made-to-suit suits? Who created this legend anyway? 

Note: I don't know if anyone else ever wrote based on this idea... but since I've never read any of it anywhere on earth... I declare that this story belongs to me!!*bwahahahaha!!!...ahem...cough cough*

BradxSchu… but really, this is NOT a yaoi story. It's meant to be about the mystery behind Crawford's uncountable Armani suits….though, well, we cannot resist some trace of it here and there, no? 

Meaningless… really…. ^___^

Oh, I almost forget.... Brad and Schu are not mine. Armani is not mine either. I wish I could buy Armani. But... hey, I can live without it anyway.... Well, perhaps Brad couldn't....!

~~~~*)(*~~~~  
Saturday, 08.00 pm, Brad's Room, Schwarz Residence

"Brad," Schuldig paused as he opened his lover's closet. His body was still wet of water. And behind him steam rushing from the bathroom door. (architect's note: don't put a bathroom in your bedroom unless you have a good exhaust fan)

"Yes, sweetie?" the answer came from behind the mist, slowly being sucked out of the room through air conditioning system, revealing a shape of body that could make anyone drool (yes, including me).

No reply. Schuldig's pale hand ran through a series of suits, hanging neatly inside the closet. //Armani… Armani… Armani… Armani…// 

"What's wrong, Schu?" Brad came out from bathroom. Nothing to cover his muscular body. He pushed through Schuldig and pulled out two fluffy towels. "Here," he handed one to Schuldig.

I know we have good income… but are we that rich?" the orange haired asked.

"What 'that rich'?"

"These… Armani suits…." Schuldig pointed at a line of Armani suits, all in the same creamy hue. Yes, the one and only, famous creamy colored suits of Crawford's, only it's not just one, or two, or three, but total 25 of them!! I repeat, TWENTY FIVE!! Twenty five of them were in the same color and style!!! And there were 75 others with different hues and colors, arranged according to their tones just as you can see in the wooden case of Faber Castell's Polychromos that holds like 200 colored pencils (and very, very expansive to my wallet as well!!!).

"What's wrong with them?"

"You have SO MANY Armani suits and they all look alike!! And there are more in other colors, as if you have all rainbow colors in your closet. And ALL of them are ARMANI!!! I only have ONE!!"

Brad blinked. Blinked. //All rainbow colors?// Blinked again. "I work most of our jobs. I get more pay. As simple as that."

(Somewhere in a nearby room Nagi sneezed – he SHOULD be the one being paid more for doing most of the hacking stuff and also being offered to Weiss' door only to give a message and so on and so on and so on. But perhaps, since Nagi is still underage, all of his payment was put under Brad's care for the man was his guardian…. //That's probably why Crawford could buy a lot of – I mean it, A LOT OF – Armani suits// Schu thought later on…. But then again, Nagi is not our concern in this story)

~~~~*)(*~~~~  
Monday, 4.30 pm, Living Room, Schwarz Residence 

Brad walked into the room slowly after making sure that no one was there. He held a bundle in his hand. A package he just took from his secret mailbox at a post office is somewhere far away. He would not want anyone to know what he was bringing that evening. Slowly and silently he tiptoed to his room.

~~~~*)(*~~~~  
Monday, 4.30 pm, Schuldig's room, Schwarz Residence

Schuldig opened his eyes as he heard the sound of door closing from the room beside his own. He could hear it through the thundering sounds of double bass drum, a fretless bass, and duo guitars, two keyboards, one piano, a 12-piece orchestra, synthesizers, two baroque flutes, a set of xylophone and congas, two female vocalist, a bunch of Gregorian singers, and a growling male vocalist (which Schuldig could never figure out if the man was singing or snoring!!) from an unknown band which couldn't be classified into any genres exist on earth. 

Yes, he always knew if his wonderful, handsome, rich, stingy (NOT stinky, because our beloved raven haired always took shower regularly, and extra ones after some play with Schu, or with anyone else, ssshhh, don't tell Schu…. And of course, he also wear Armani Eau de Toilette after he had his shower!!), sexy, huggable, lovable, – did I mention handsome? Oh, yes, I did – lover boy came home. He always knew. He could feel him…. Nah, actually, he only "heard" a particular person, whose barrier was always on guard, entering the house. And since Farf would never care about anyone penetrating his mind (because he knew that no one would stand listening to "every single detail of things happens on earth hurts god"-bits, including Schu) and Nagi had the worst barrier in all four (from which Schu heard a constant "I wonder what Omi's doing now"-bits), that meant that the man was Brad. As simple as that!

He got up from his bed. Reaching out to turn off his CD player and walked out the room, heading to Brad's room. The man must be tired and Schu was just willing to perform a good massage all over the American's body. You got it, yes, he meant it all over, and all over indeed!

A set of finely manicured fingers enveloped the door knob. The door opened slowly, without any creaking sound. Brad was always concerned about his living environment and he despised unfavorable sounds like the creaking of the hinges and all. Therefore he always lubricate the hinges using lubricator (I mean grease, OK?). So, the door was opened silently.

"Brady boooyyy….–" Schuldig paused.

Brad was hiding something behind his piles of pillows. But he didn't succeed as we all know that Schu possessed the power of moving faster than light.

"WHAT???!!! NEW SUITS??!!" Schu screamed as he got his hands on the thing Brad tried to hide. "AND IT'S ALL ARMANI!!!"

Wait. Blink. Schu read again. They weren't Armani. Instead of ARMANI, it was written AIRMANI. Schu read again. Yes, there was an "I" between the "A" and the "R". And he also noticed that there were several square pieces of cloth scattered on Brad's bed, and the man himself was holding a scissor and on his bedside table stood a small cushion which held several needles and it was obvious that Brad was going to cut those Airmani labels and replace them with those little pieces of cloth scattered on the man's bed. 

"Don't tell me," Schuldig burst out laughing, "You're buying some suits from some third world countries and change the labels to Armani?? Why, I never thought of that before, no, Brad?"

"Schu….!!" Brad was giving the best glare he could but it didn't work because Schu laughed so hard that his eyes was shut, protecting his beautiful crystal eyes from the glare. 

"Don't tell me that your Rolex are fakes too!! Bwahahaha…!"

Brad forced the suits out from Schuldig's hands. "Just keep it a secret, OK?"

~~~~Ende des Mysteriums~~~~  
(as they said, "Ende des Weiss")

Just to note that I have nothing against Armani and Rolex, I respect them and I hope they respect me… and also had nothing against third world countries… though I'd say that piracy is something very common in those (and my) countries but it kept several thousand mouths being fed from day to day. Now, this is a fact that we all cannot resist. A big dilemma faced by many people from the top-leaders down to the very bottom of the society. It's neither black nor white. Really. It IS the grey area!! But enough about the serious stuff. I'm not going to preach about it here..... And how come that Brad got the link to pirated clothes? Perhaps it's a bribe so that they can run freely without being told to the owner of the brand... so if Armani approached Brad to tell him to kill these pirates, unless he gave away all 100 real Armani suits, I don't think Brad would accept the offer... ^__^

Another note is that Airmani was used merely because it was the closest term I could get with Armani… and to you who knew nothing about my national language, it was derived from two words, air mani … and it's literally means seeds or sperm. Believe me, it's a formal and polite term.... Believe me, if Schu was aware of the meaning he would have died from laughing!!! ^____^

Please review. Flames are welcome as long as they aren't too harsh. Feel free to e-mail me at secret_folder@hotmail.com … and if anyone should feel annoyed with my post, I will be glad to get rid of it and post it elsewhere…..\/ ^__^


End file.
